Star Wars: Altered Universe Sith Poison
by M.Uchman
Summary: While Ahsoka is at the Temple for a short LOA, Anakin is sent to Kamino to check on the clones being produced there while Master Yoda is on assignment. When Anakin is captured by Cad Bane, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka mount a rescue to help him. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Standard Assignment

**OK everybody, here is Chapter One of Sith Poison a day ahead of schedule! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**STAR WARS**

**ALTERED**

**UNIVERSE**

**Sith Poison**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE WHATSOEVER!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

**War! The Separatists have the Republic on the run from the Outer Rim territories. As the Separatists celebrate their victory, the Republic now has a short time to regroup and recover from recent losses.**

**As Jedi Grand Master Yoda is away to speak with King Katuunko of Toydaria to discuss the progress of the Republics supply base, his regular checkup to Kamino on the process of creating reinforcements for the Republic is reassigned.**

**After returning home for a meditative leave, Anakin is assigned the task of checking on the progress the Kaminoans have made. Although concerned, he is instructed to leave his apprentice at the Temple to give her time to recuperate.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**Just a Standard Assignment**

Going home seemed to be the only thing Anakin and Ahsoka thought about after battles. It had been nearly a year since Christophsis. A year since Anakin had taken her as his Padawan learner, although forced as it was at first. It hadn't taken long for a bond, similar to the one Anakin now shared with Obi-Wan, to form between them. Now that they were in fact home, they could finally take advantage of the short vacation time allowed to them to train and meditate as needed. Anakin, however, for the past two nights was nowhere to be found, leaving Ahsoka at the Temple to meditate alone. She had already figured out where it was her Master went. It hadn't taken her very long since the Blue Shadow Virus crisis on Naboo to figure out the fact that Anakin and Senator Amidala were close. She just didn't know how close. Tonight, however, was different because Anakin had stayed at the Temple. She knew it was different because he never left the Temple the night before a mission. Anakin found her in the mess hall of the Temple. It was late, so they were the only ones there. This wasn't typical of her, of course. She had been sneaking out to get some form of late night snack before the service droids cleaned the cafeteria out for the morning ever since her encounter with the Geonosian worms, and Anakin knew why. Only this time he didn't have time to discuss it with her as he would like. As he approached, she seemed to blush at being caught, knowing she was supposed to be meditating.

"Hey, Snips. Figured I'd find you here." Anakin said as he sat across from her.

"I thought you had plans outside the Temple tonight, Master." she replied.

"Yeah, but the Council called me back. They need me to take on a job for them."

"Another mission already? Where are they sending us this time?" she asked, excited.

"Not us, Ahsoka. They want me to go alone. They're sending me to Kamino in Master Yoda's place as he's out of Temple on special assignment now. They want me to check on their progress of getting us some reinforcements." he told her. Her expression changed immediately from one of excitement to sadness. He hated having to do this to her, but he couldn't exactly disobey the Council.

"And I get to stay here while you get to have all the fun. That's reassuring." she replied, rolling her eyes. She immediately regretted doing it though, as upset and annoyed as she was, because she got a stern look from her Master and she immediately looked to the floor. Anakin had come to accept this as a form of unspoken apology.

"Hey I know how you feel, Snips. The same thing happened plenty of times with me and Obi-Wan when I was still a Padawan. I know none of your friends are around anymore because of the war, and that's hard to deal with. I'll be back in five days and everything will be back to normal. Besides, you won't have to spend the entire time alone. I heard from Obi-Wan that Master Luminara and her Padawan are on their way back for their own meditative retreat. Maybe the two of you could catch up." Anakin said. She knew he was only trying to help, but she also knew that he wasn't aware of the fact that she hadn't spoken to Barriss since the Geonosian worms incident. She looked up to explain, but he seemed to have caught on to her discomfort already. Of course, he stayed silent, waiting for an explanation they both knew was coming.

"Master, I know you're only trying to help, but I actually haven't spoken to Barriss since..."

"The incident on the supply ship with the Geonosian worms." he said, and she nodded. He knew she had felt guilty afterwards. It was the fact that she actually confided in him about her guilt that made him proud of her. The fact that she had just told him she was still afraid to talk to Barriss about it told him that she still felt guilty on some level. He moved to sit next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, it wasn't your fault. She wasn't in control. I know you still feel guilty, but you did the right thing. I actually spoke to Master Luminara a few days ago. She told me Barriss is her usual self again, but she feels bad about what happened. Actually, that's one of the reason they're coming back now. While I'm gone, I want you and Barriss to at least try to get past your guilt over what happened and try to talk to each other. But if you think you can't take a challenge, you could, of course, admit defeat." Anakin said. He knew phrasing it this way would make her feel better. It always brought out the side of her he liked the most because it made him think about himself and how he had always been with Obi-Wan.

"Me? Admit defeat? I can always remind you of what happened our first day on Geonosis, and don't try to tell me I didn't study the maps, you know I did. I'm not too sure you would want to go there, Skyguy." she answered.

"Alright, Snips, I admit that part of the operation was my fault and you're right, you did study the maps. Apparently I didn't."

"That's a surprise."

"Very funny. Now, go and try to get some rest. You look tired and you probably need it. I have to depart in a few hours so I won't be here in the morning, but Master Luminara and Barriss will, and so will Obi-Wan. Just try to behave yourself while I'm gone, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Anakin said. She nodded a reply with a smirk on her face as they parted ways. Little did they know that he wouldn't be coming back in five days.

* * *

**Right, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyway, Chapter Two should be up sometime next week. Chapter One of Escaping Death I hope to have up tomorrow or Monday. You can bug me to death if it isn't lol. Chapter Two will see Barriss and Ahsoka's first meeting since Geonosis, and Anakin arriving on Kamino. I'd reveal more than that, but that would be ruining the story, now wouldn't it. Also, I have decided tog et into the habit of posting replies to people who review my stories in stories like some authors. if you don't want a reply posted in story for all to read, then please tell me so I send one personally to your inbox instead (that is if you want one, lol).**

**Also, for those authors who would like to have their story looked over before releasing it to the general public that is the readers of , I have a Beta reader profile and would be happy to help you out. All you need to do is contact me and I'll get back to you! Anyway, more updates as they happen, so stay tuned and please do be patient!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Speaking to Barriss

**Chapter Two**

**Speaking to Barriss**

As Anakin had said, he was gone by the time Ahsoka woke up the next morning, so she went about her usual routine. It had been nearly three days since he had left for Kamino. She made her way to the Temple's dining hall. She wasn't exactly looking forward to having to stay at the Temple while her Master was off on assignment, short as it was supposed to be. Of course, having Barriss back at the Temple didn't seem to help matters any. It had been nearly three months since Geonosis, and they had been practically avoiding one another. Now they were going to be in the same dining hall together just about every night. How exactly was she supposed to continue her studies when the thought of not wanting to talk to Barriss would probably occupy most of her time? She didn't have time to contemplate it though, because Obi-Wan was coming in her direction, and so were Luminara and, of course, Barriss. She didn't even have time to get up and leave.

"Well, you seem to have had the same though as the rest of us, Padawan." Obi-Wan began.

"You have to start the morning somehow, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replied. Obi-Wan noticed her tension, and he knew why it was there. He had talked to Anakin the night before and he had told him that Barriss and Ahsoka weren't exactly on speaking terms. So now here they were, forcing both Barriss and Ahsoka to be in the same room together. It was either that or unknowingly put them in a meditation chamber together and lock the door. Of course, mace would probably want to know why, so they went this route instead. They all sat. Then Master's Kenobi and Luminara began discussing politics. It was a subject both Barriss and Ahsoka despised. It didn't take long for both Padawans to realize that this had been planned all along.

"Perhaps we should...leave them to discuss matters." Barriss suggested, finally breaking the ice.

"It's either we get out of here or listen to them talk about the latest proceedings in the Senate. Lets get out of here." Ahsoka replied.

'_That wasn't so hard after all._' she thought as they got up and left. They didn't notice Luminara and Obi-Wan had stopped their discussion long enough to see them walk down the hall together towards a meditation chamber.

"I think our plan worked out just fine, Master Unduli." Obi-Wan said. He hated discussing politics, but it was the only way to get Barriss and Ahsoka to at least say something to one another.

"I agree. Let us hope they can sort out their differences. They seemed to have become friends quickly enough on Geonosis. I would hate to see Barriss the way she's been the last few months with Ahsoka. I'd rather they were friends again." she answered. Obi-Wan silently agreed. Down the hallway, Ahsoka and Barriss came to a stop at Anakin's quarters. Of course, they weren't just Anakin's quarters now, they were hers too. It wasn't required, but Anakin was one who kept a close eye on their friends. And since she was his Padawan, he wanted to be sure she remained safe, so she shared his quarters. An awkward silence had come between the two since they left the mess hall. Ahsoka decided she should break it, since Barriss did the last time. Besides, it was only fair. She decided she might as well start with an apology, no matter how hard it was or how awkward it would seem.

"About the medical transport...I know you told me to kill you but...I couldn't." she wanted to say more, but couldn't come up with the words.

"It's not your fault. I didn't know what you did at the time. If I hadn't been infected, then perhaps we could have done a better job of completing our mission." Barriss replied. Ahsoka felt relieved, but didn't show it. Instead, she keyed the sequence to open the door to her quarters and they both walked inside, taking a seat at the only table there was.

"Getting infected wasn't your fault. I'm sure Master Unduli's told you the same thing. I know my Anakin would if it was me. We were outnumbered and they caught us both off guard. If anyone's to blame, we should be blaming that huge bug my Master ran into that started the whole mess."

"You're right, that bug does deserve the credit. So...after the medical ship. When I woke up you were gone and I was stuck on the medical station for the next three days. What happened?"

"Well apparently, if you consider this war as being normal, then I guess you could say that's what happened. My only problem now is that I'm stuck here at the Temple for five days while Skyguy's off on an assignment in Master Yoda's place, and I have nothing to do but meditate. At least that's what he instructed me to do.

"I could say the same for myself, but I have to spend the next week here with Master Luminara. Oddly enough, our schedule consists of almost nothing but meditation."

"Don't let Master Skywalker hear you say that. It's a miracle if he meditates for more than an hour a day."

"Really? I thought being the Chosen One, he would be the model Jedi for the rest of us."

"You'd be surprised. Like I said back on the medical transport, you would find some of his teachings a bit radical. Anakin isn't exactly the model Jedi the holonet makes him out to be. Except for the Hero With No Fear part. Don't tell him I said that, though. He doesn't exactly like being called that." Ahsoka replied. They would have kept talking, except for the fact that Ahsoka's portable communicator went off.

"Ahsoka, this is Master Kenobi. Come to the holo-communications suite. I have someone here who would like to speak to you but doesn't want to seem to take no for an answer." came Obi-Wan's voice.

"I think I already know who it is. I'll be right there," she said, closed the channel, then looked to Barriss. "Come on, I have a feeling he's going to want to see if I bothered taking his advice."

"I see Master Skywalker has been quite persistent in getting us to talk to each other. Much mike my Master. I think they all had this planned from the beginning."

"I knew something was up the minute he told me he was going alone. I should've seen this coming."

"We both should have." Barriss replied as they made their way to the communications center. That was all the apology and understanding they needed, and they were back to being friends.

* * *

**And here we have Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy it! Anyway, Chapter Three, Anakin Captured is the part where Anakin is captured (in case the title of the chapter didn't do the job of pointing it out), and that's the only clue you're getting about it! Anyway, I had hoped to also have released Chapter One of Escaping Death today, but I can't seem to get past the rotten mind boggling annoyance that is writers block. Don't ask how I have writers block on one story and not the other, because I still haven't figured that one out myself. Anyway, assuming my writers block kindly disappears in the next day or so, Chapter One should be up by the end of the week for Escaping Death. The name of the Story should give you a big hint as to the name of the first chapter, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, the first Chapter is being called Escaping Death. I tried for over 2 hours to think of something better but just couldnt come up with anything so yeah. Anyway, updates as they come!**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, REMEMBER ITS PART OF MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING THESE STORIES, AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY KNOWING THAT THEY ARE BEING ENJOYED!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Anakin Captured

**Review Replies**

**IsadoraJohnson****: Thanks. I try to keep things interesting. Next chapter should be an interesting read.**

**CrazySmallLady: Thank you. I plan to update pretty regularly, weekly at least. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Mo Angel: I'm glad you like the story so far. I am a fan of the Anakin/Ahsoka pairing, because Ahsoka and Anakin are probably my favorite characters in the series and I wanted then done the right way. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be somewhat interesting, I think. Later on, during Chapter Six I think, we will see just how far Ahsoka is willing to go to bring Anakin to safety.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three**

**Anakin Captured**

When Ahsoka and Barriss arrived at the holo-communications center of the Temple, Obi-Wan was waiting outside the chamber for them.

"Ah, yes, good. I had to leave the room. The Council has called for me, but I said I'd make sure you two arrived. He's waiting for you." Obi-Wan said, then dismissed himself. Ahsoka and Barriss walked into the chamber, and activated the receiver on their end.

"Well hey, Snips. Enjoying your meditative leave?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, you could say that Master. How's Kamino?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm done here and I'm getting ready to head back home. Didn't want you or Obi-Wan thinking I'd forgotten about you, so I figured I'd check in before I left." he told her. In the back of his mind, he could just picture Obi-Wan's reply, in this case a rolling of the eyes and a quirky remark close to the fact that Anakin needn't worry about him, and that he could take care of himself just fine on his own.

"I still wish you'd taken me with you, Master. I could probably do with a quick and easy assignment like yours right about now."

"I guess you figured out our little plan, huh? From what Obi-Wan said, it worked perfectly."

"I knew you had something to do with this, Skyguy."

"It would've surprised me if you didn't figure it out, Snips. Now, I believe you have meditation to do. I'll be back in three days, then we have a couple days of leave to..." he began, but stopped short. This didn't escape Ahsoka and Barriss' notice, and they exchanged a glance.

"Master?" she asked. Instead, all she received was a look that plainly said its a trap. The moment she figured it out, Anakin was knocked out cold, and the transmission ceased, or seemed to. Then an all too familiar voice rang into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, Jedi, but I have work to do and don't plan on staying here to be caught by your clone friends." the voice replied.

"What have you done with Anakin?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Such emotion from one so young. Don't worry, he hasn't been hurt. At least not yet. I can tell you, however, that you will not be seeing him again anytime soon. My employers will most certainly wish to, shall we say, have their time with him. So long, Jedi." the voice answered and the connection was closed.

"Who was that? I've never seen him before. And what does he want with Master Skywalker?" Barriss asked.

"That was Cad Bane. He's a bounty hunter, probably the best one out there today. And it isn't what he wants with my Master, its what his employer wants, and I'm pretty sure I know who that employer is." Ahsoka told her. She then felt a slight tremor in the Force that told her if they didn't act fast, Bane would probably be right.

"You mean Dooku? We need to report this." Barriss replied, looking concerned. They turned to practically run to find either Master Kenobi or master Unduli, only to find Master Kenobi jog through the entrance to the holo-communications center's only chamber.

"Master Kenobi! Something's happened, I think.." Ahsoka started.

"I know, I felt it too. Anakin is in danger. Master Yoda felt this as well but there's...." he said, cutting her off but was instead cut off by Ahsoka.

'_Figures,_' he thought. '_just like Anakin. I had a feeling pairing them was a bad idea._'

"We _have_ to help him. It's Cad Bane, Master. He's taking him to Dooku, and I don't know why!" Ahsoka finished, irritated.

"In that case, we are fortunate. Clone Intelligence has apparently located Count Dooku." Obi-Wan informed her.

"Where is he?" Barriss asked, giving Ahsoka a chance to hopefully calm down.

"He's apparently back home on Vjun I've been ordered, along with Padawan Tano, to attempt to capture Dooku." he replied.

"Wait, they want us to capture him? How are we going to do that if Cad Bane is taking Master Skywalker to him?"

"That is because you are going to attempt to rescue Anakin while I capture Count Dooku. Barriss, Master Luminara has been asked to teach a class of Younglings for a short time while Master Drallig, their regular teacher, is sick. Now it is up to you, but it would be best if two Jedi faced Dooku while Ahsoka rescues Anakin." Obi-Wan said, turning to Bariss.

"I am at your service, Master Kenobi. I will do what I can." Barriss replied. They then went off to prepare themselves for the coming task.

* * *

**And here we have Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy it! Chapter Four will deal with Anakin's captivity, and is being tentatively called Captivity. Escaping Death Chapter two should be up sometime before next Sunday along with Chapter Four of Sith Poison. Anyway, thans all the updating I can think of for now.  
**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, REMEMBER ITS PART OF MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING THESE STORIES, AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY KNOWING THAT THEY ARE BEING ENJOYED!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Captivity

**Review Replies**

**Mireilles3****: You'll have to keep reading to find out! Glad you like it so far.**

**Mo_Angel: I know the chapters in this story are pretty short. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I've been getting plagued with writers block in regards to this story. I'm happy that you like it, though!**

**verbalalchemist: Glad you're enjoying it!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Captivity**

Cad Bane landed his ship on Vjun. It was a ghastly place, much like Mustafar, but without the vast flows of lava. He took the unconscious Skywalker out of his cargo hold, who would remain that way for a while yet, and for the lack of equipment, carried him to the landing platform. Count Dooku met him at the bottom of the ramp leading to the inside of his ship.

"I see you have managed to capture our prize, bounty hunter. However, he does look a tad pale. I do hope you didn't kill him. My Master wants him alive. We've created something that we wish to test on young Skywalker." Dooku told him.

"Not to worry, Count. Your Jedi friend is only incapacitated, as we agreed. It was far easier than I thought. He was too busy talking to that student of his to notice the danger he was in until it was too late." Bane replied.

"You let the Jedi see you capture him? Are you insane? Now they know where to find him! We must act quickly before they come here."

"I had no choice, he was preparing to leave. It was either I take him then and there or let him escape back to that blasted Temple of theirs." Bane replied. Dooku gave a look of anger and annoyance.

"Bring him inside and take him to a cell. Put these Force-restraints on him. Leave his lightsaber with me. I wish to examine it more closely." Dooku instructed, then took Skywalker's lightsaber and attached it to his belt. Bane continued to, as if he had a choice in the matter, carry Skywalker until he reached the detention level of Dooku's base on Vjun. Then, he put the Force-restraints on Skywalker's wrists and threw, rather than placed, him into a cell and activated the shield to keep him in. When Anakin awoke, he took in his surroundings. A cell and force restraints. And as if it couldn't possibly be worse, his lightsaber was missing.

'_Oh, this is just great! Obi-Wan's going to kill me, and Ahsoka is probably going to lecture me. I better hope she isn't the one who rescues me, or I'll have to come up with one hell of an excuse._' Anakin thought to himself. This was the second time in two years he had effectively lost his lightsaber, the first being the time when he and Obi-Wan had gone after the assassin who had attempted to kill Padme, just before the start of the Clone Wars. Then he say someone appear on the other side of the cell in the hallway.

"What a pleasant surprise. So I have finally managed to capture you. I do hope you will excuse the accommodations, but as you can see, it is for our own safety as well as yours." the man said.

"Dooku. I should have known you were behind this. Now how about letting me out and returning my lightsaber so I can get out of here?" Anakin replied, trying to imitate Obi-Wans negotiating tone and style.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Skywalker. You see, the only reason you're alive is because we need you alive. We're going to use you to get to Master Kenobi and your little insignificant Padawan, and when they arrive, they will die." Dooku said. He couldn't possibly tell him the real reason he was still alive, Sidious would have his head if he did. All he had been told was that Sidious wanted to test a new type of poison on Skywalker to see how it effected Jedi immediately after use. He was told it would destroy his ability to use the Force, thereby turning him into a mere human being, no longer a Jedi.

"If you seriously think they'll die by coming here, then you should remember what happened on Tatooine. My old Master can handle himself just fine, and my Padawan is more skillful than she looks." he answered.

"Still deceiving yourself, I see. It is of no consequence. I am sure you will see the error of your ways eventually." Dooku told him, then nodded to someone outside Anakin's field of vision, then walked away. Almost immediately afterward, he was taken by the darkness that was unconsciousness. Dooku made his way to the control center of his base. When he arrived, he found Sidious waiting for him.

'_So far from Coruscant. I wonder how he does it._' Dooku thought.

"Lord Tyranus, good. Your bounty hunter tells me that your capture of Skywalker was a success." Sidious greeted him.

"He has been captured, Master, but there was a complication. Skywalker was speaking to his Padawan when Bane took him." he replied.

"You let them see you take him? I thought you were instructed to do it silently!" Sidious roared.

"No, I was instructed to capture Skywalker and bring him here. Yes, you wanted it done secretly and silently. However when I arrived he was getting ready to leave. It was either take him then with his Jedi friend watching or let him go. I can easily take him back to Kamino for you." Bane said.

"You will do nothing of the sort! The Republic is coming here. They know you are here, Tyranus. This means they also know Skywalker is here. I had hoped to prolong his stay with us indefinitely, but we no longer have a choice. The Republic will arrive within moments. Is the toxin ready, Lord Tyranus?"

"Yes, my Master. I oversaw the completion of it myself. It will do it's job."

"Very good. You will wait here and give our next assignment out to Bane. I will administer the toxin myself."

"Is that wise, Master Sidious? If he sees you, recognizes you, he may very well bring the planet down on top of us, toxin or not"

"Do not concern yourself with such matters, Tyranus. He will be asleep. As soon as the toxin is delivered, I must return to Coruscant. You will remain here and provide a diversion for my escape, and kill the Jedi who are coming to rescue Skywalker." Sidious told him. Dooku bowed, and Sidious left for the detention level. When he arrived, Skywalker was still unconscious. He turned off the ray shield to his cell, removed a small viral injector from inside his robes. He then removed the vial with the toxin and attached it to the injector. Pressing it firmly against the Jedi's skin on his neck, the toxin inserted itself. Sidious then left the room, turned the ray shield back on, and made his way to his shuttle. When he got into space, he found that the Republic had arrived and had already begun landing troops. He smirked as his ship jumped to hyperspace and sped to Coruscant. As he did so, he activated the first phase of the toxin. This phase was meant to put the Jedi off track. It was a slow poison that was easily curable. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make him feel as if he was going to die. Now all he had to do was wait for the right time to activate the true toxin that had been injected, the toxin that would ultimately bring Skywalker to the dark side.

* * *

**And here we have Chapter Four! I must apologize for the long wait for an update. I have been plagued with writers block the last few weeks for all but one story. Anyway, I'm still thinking some things up as best I can and I'll try to update more often. Chapter Five will deal with the initial assault on Vjun by Kenobi and Barriss, and the start of Ahsoka's rescue operation.  
**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, REMEMBER ITS PART OF MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING THESE STORIES, AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY KNOWING THAT THEY ARE BEING ENJOYED!**


End file.
